


First Day Of School

by justali8



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justali8/pseuds/justali8
Summary: After a long hug, Ellie sweetly caressed her son, playing with his hair. She could see he was still pumped for his first day of school.





	First Day Of School

‘My little sweetheart!’  
Ellie spread her arms as Cody ran towards her.  
Nick was behind them, his hands partially inside the pockets.  
After a long hug, Ellie sweetly caressed her son, playing with his hair. She could see he was still pumped for his first day of school.  
‘So, how it was?’ she asked, after a few seconds she had proudly looked at him.  
‘It did good!’  
‘I’m so happy for you.’  
‘I’m proud of you, buddy.’ Nick moved his fist to give him a fist bump.  
‘Daddy, can you take my backpack?’  
‘Of course.’ Nick took the blue backpack which was almost bigger than Cody.  
‘Let’s go home, so you can tell us everything’ Ellie suggested.  
‘Yeah, Cody. You know mommy gets hungry easily.’  
She gave Nick a quick glance, as she stood up and held Cody’s hand.  
Nick placed a kiss on her cheek and picked the other Cody’s hand, as they walked towards home.


End file.
